Precious Things
by LoneTaku
Summary: "What do you want with Gaz?" "...I'm sorry, that information is classified. Bring her here tomorrow after Skool and you will be set free."  Not sure what to put for the second Genre, so I just put suspense. :/ ZaGr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: T-T My best friend absolutely freaking hates me with all her life. On a happier note, I came up with a new story idea~ ^^ I wasn't quite sure how to start this, so I hope it came out okay...**

**I'm only going to say this once, I do not and will not ever own Invader Zim. Get over it. **

**Listening To: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p>"Mastah!" The insane little robot known as Gir wailed. Zim, disguise-less, looked up at Gir from his spot on the couch.<p>

"What Gir?" He asked irritably.

"The 'Puter won't talk to me!"

"It's called a power outage, Gir. The computer isn't working right now." He looked back down. "I only wish that _Gir_ wasn't working right now..." He muttered under his breath.

"S-so I can't make mah taquitos(sp?)?" Gir asked, shuddering with tears.

"No, Gir." He sighed and prepared to hear more antennae-splitting wails.

"N-no waffles?"

"No waffles."

"B-but..." He began to wail before suddenly jumping on Zim. "Mastah!" He buried his head in Zim's body.

"Gir! Get off of me!"

"I want mah waffles!"

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can make the batter and eat it raw!"

"B-but I'm scared..."

"Of what, Gir?"

"The dark... it's scary..." Gir sniffed. Zim sighed and patted his head.

"It's okay, Gir... just let your master think of a way to get down further in the base to activate the generator..." Gir nodded and stayed quiet for a few minutes while Zim thought.

_I wonder how the Dib-sister's- gah! What is Zim _thinking_? Why should the Almighty Zim care?_

"Mastah?" Gir's voice snapped Zim out of his mental berating.

"Yes, Gir?"

"I don't like stormies." Gir whimpered.

"I know you don't, Gir. I know you don't."

_But... What _is _the Dib-sister doing right now?_

_I guess we just have to wait out the storm._

_No! Zim should be plotting!_

_Plotting!_

_...Right?_

A sudden creak snapped Zim back out of his thoughts. "Alright, Dib, you got in, can we go now?" A somewhat-familiar voice snapped.

* * *

><p>*meanwhile*<p>

Gaz stared at the TV Screen. Game Slave 5. Tonight. Thunderstorm. Those thoughts rushed through her head like a whirlwind.

"I'm going out." She said and jumped off the couch, bat already in hand.

"Take your brother with you, Gaz. You know the rule." Gaz and Dib's highly unneeded babysitter said, covering the phone with one hand.

"But-" The two protested.

"No buts. It's not like Dib has anything to do, right?" The older teen looked at Dib with a dangerous air. He gulped.

"Fine, but we're stopping by Zim's base on the way back."

"Fine, Dib." Gaz growled reluctantly.

*several hours later*

Gaz, satisfied with her new game system, followed Dib towards Zim's house. Suddenly thunder crashed and the entirety of the lamp posts went out.

"A power outage?"

"Yes, Dib. A power outage. So we should _go home_."

"I'm not going to let a little bit of thunder stop me! If the power's out, then Zim's gnomes probably aren't going to be working! All the better to get some hard evidence!"

Gaz opened one eye at him in disbelief. "Oh, look, there's his base!" Dib said quickly, sensing Gaz's anger and running off towards the base in question.

* * *

><p>*Zim's base*<p>

Dib slowly opened the door to the base, wincing as it creaked. Much to his sadness, Zim and Gir were sitting on the couch. "Alright, Dib, you got in, can we go now?" Gaz snapped from behind him. The two on the couch looked over at the two standing in the doorway.

Suddenly the entire world seemed to light up as the power regained the status of existing.

A mess of tentacles snapped down and grabbed Dib and another came down for Gaz, who snapped her arm out and stopped them without looking up.

"Ack- Gaz- help me- please-"

"I should just leave."

"No, Gaz!"

"Look, _Dib_, I just wanna play my game. Get over it."

"Computer... send the Dib... somewhere! Zim will have a _chat_ with him later.

"Yes, master." The computer's voice sounded once more. Dib was taken off somewhere as Gaz shrugged and walked out, thinking that it obviously didn't affect her.

How wrong she freaking was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Herro~ And no, I did NOT spell that wrong. I say heRRo. :P Just clearing that up. Please review~**

**...My nose hurts. A lot.**

**Listening To-I Wanna Talk About Me by Toby Keith**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Zim took the elevator to the room where Dib was being held. "Hello, Dib."<p>

"Wh-What do you want with me?" Dib asked, struggling in the tentacles he was being held in.

"I'll make a deal. You can leave my base untouched this once, but you have to bring me something. Some_one._" Zim said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Who? Who could a... a _bug_-thing like you possibly want?"

"It's simple, Dib. Bring me your sister tomorrow after school and leave her here. She'll want several changes of clothes and possibly her game device."

"What do you want with Gaz?"

"Sorry, that information is classified. Like Zim said, bring her here tomorrow after school and you will be set free." He replied.

"And what-what if I don't?"

"If you fail to comply, then Gaz's GameSlave, the new one she got yesterday, will disappear with implication that you were the one who took it. After a week of suffering, the pieces of the device will begin to show up, one by one, with your stuff. Let's just say that Little Gaz wouldn't be very happy when she figures out that "you" did it. Which trust me, won't take very long."

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"We're enemies, Dib. And you have something that I want. Remember, I'm willing to let you go this one time if you bring her to me."

"...Fine. I'll bring Gaz to you. Tomorrow." Dib sighed in defeat.

_Ah, _Zim thought, _nothing quite like menacing persuasion._

* * *

><p>The next evening, after the two had finished Skool, Dib brought Gaz to Zim's base as promised.<p>

"Dib, where are we going that was so important that _I_ had to come along?" Gaz asked with irritation lacing her voice.

"...A friend's." He said, obviously lying. Gaz shook her head and they walked a few more blocks. As they neared Zim's base, Gaz let herself snap.

"Dib. Where are we going?"

"I told you, a friend's."

"Dib, don't think I'm stupid. You don't _have _any friends. Why are you taking me to Zim's house?" She opened an eye at him and grabbed the back of his coat.

"That's not true! I... do... now?"

"_Why are we going to Zim's?_" She repeated.

"Um... you'll... see?" He attempted and kept walking.

"This had better be good." She muttered and let Dib lead her into the base.

"Zim!" Dib called out. Suddenly Gaz was pulled down into the floor below. "Gaz!" Dib said frantically and tried to pull up the floor tile. A screen appeared in front of him.

"Well done, Dib. There's no doubt that this will work out for you... eventually. You can bring her clothes by later." Zim cackled as Dib walked out dejectedly.


End file.
